


Overload

by Higuchimon



Category: Digital Monsters X-Evolution
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #604, X-antibody]  Too much.  Too much.  just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overload

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon X-Evolution  
 **Title:** Overload  
 **Character:** Yggdrasil  
 **Word Count:** 183|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #604, X-antibody  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #604, X-antibody] Too much. Too much. just too much.

* * *

Too crowded. Too much to do. Too much _life_ everywhere. Everything had to be cut down. Everything had to be streamlined. Yggdrasil didn’t know where all of this had come from. It was simply _there_ and no matter how much effort was put into it, it was still too much. 

A new Digital World needed creating. A world that would have only the ones that Yggdrasil chose to place in it. A carefully planned world, a world that would not go wildly out of control. 

The Royal Knights would be needed to take care of any issues that cropped up. The most loyal of servants they were, keeping order everywhere. 

Yet they weren’t complete either. One still remained to fill out the quota. 

Yggdrasil already had metaphorical hands full just trying to keep one world from spiraling out of control. To fix everything, just one more piece was needed. A pawn that wouldn’t know it was a pawn. 

So much to do and not nearly enough time to do it all in, even for one such as Yggdrasil. 

God’s work was never done. 

**The End**

**Note:** I'm not even sure of how well this fits the prompt, but it's what came into my head to write after watching the X-Evolution movie.


End file.
